Fortune Cookie(s)?
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: [Tersenyumlah. Teman-temanmu akan selalu ada untukmu]/ "Suzuna telat lagi ya?"/ "DEWII BUKALAH BELAHAN BAJUMUU "/ "Meshum!"/ For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang


Fortune Cookie(s)?

By LalaNur Aprilia

For Eyeshield 21 Awards—Kasih Sayang

Summary: Apa isi _fortune cookie _itu berhubungan dengan kelas yang akan kudatangi?/ "Suzuna telat lagi, ya?"/ "DEWIII~~ BUKALAH BELAHAN BAJUMUU~~~"/ "Meshum!"/ Terinspirasi setelah merenungi kebiasaan temen-temen sekelas yang ajaib

Rated: Sementara sih masih T…

Disc: Kalo punya saya, Eyeshield 21 bakal jadi manga yaoi berkedok American Football. Jadi, sudah ditakdirkan bahwa Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata :'D

Warning: Slash-straight, geje, abal, OOC, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, berantakan, acakadut, AU, bahasa kurang (red: SAMA SEKALI NGGAK) baku, typo bertebaran, serta kegalauan dan kegilaan yang melanda jiwa dan raga padahal author rajin olahraga tiap hari (loh? Gak nyambung gtu loh) SEMUA CHARA SEKOLAH DI DEIMON

Don't like, don't read.

Maksa? Yaudah lanjut.

.

.

**[Tersenyumlah. Teman-temanmu akan selalu ada untukmu]**

.

.

~~oo00oo~~

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar terang… nggak ada angin, gak ada ujan, ibu-ibu juga masih arisan pada tempatnya. Begitupula di kelas 11-B ini—

"WOOOII! INI YANG UDAH BIKIN PE-ER SASTRA SIAPA WOY?!"

"KOTARO! BALIKIN BUKU GUE! BURUAAN!"

"CINTA OH CINTA… KENAPA ENGKAU MENJAUH…"

"PUISI GUE NOH! BAYAR ROYALITINYA!"

"TITAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

"DIEM WOY! GUE LAGI NGERJAIN PE-ER SASTRA NEH!"

"Hiruma, lu kan ketua kelas! Masa baru bikin pe-er!" cewek manis berambut merah semerah mawar yang tumbuh diladang cintaku *halah. Panggil aja Mamori* menceramahi cowok titisan iblis bernama Hiruma itu.

"Bawel loe wakil sialan! Emang loe udah ngerjain?!" bela Hiruma.

"…belom."

Semua sweatdropped ditempat. Aelah, siapa juga sih yang udah dan mau ngerjain pe-er nista tentang 'menulis puisi tentang orang yang dicinta dari lubuk hati pualiiing dalam laksana palung selatan'?! dan lagi pe-er macam apa itu?!

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Dan akhirnya bel jahannam tersebut berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sastra telah dimulai (Bedewe, ada gak sih pelajaran sastra? :v ) yang kemudian menandakan juga kedatangan guru dari neraka lapis tujuh, Yoshio Murai (*). Murid-murid mulai keringat dingin, gejala demam, ayan, epilepsi—ehem.

Suara langkah kaki yang tegap mulai mendatangi pintu kelas 11-B itu dengan gerakan _slowmotion_. Keringat dingin makin berjatuhan sampai bikin becek dibeberapa tempat. Otak mereka mulai berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar dari kelas tersebut. Segala cara sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Taktik gerilya, statistic perang, serbu semalam, taktik mafia, sudah siap diujung lidah. Bahkan Akaba dan Kotaro sudah siap terjun dari jendela (perhatian, kelas 11 ada di lantai 2).

GRIEEEK… pintu pun dibuka saudara-saudara! Seujung kaki lagi Akaba sudah siap terjun!

.

.

.

"HOLAHO TEMAN-TEMANKU YANG KECHE-KECHE UNYU-UNYU IN DE HOOY~~~"

…

…

…

Cewek mungil berambut biru dengan aura-aura ceria memasuki kelas bersama pria ekhem-botak-ekhem mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sekelas hening.

Sena tepar dengan mulut berbusa, kacamata Takami jatoh, Riku keselek buku sastra, Hiruma ngejengkang kebelakang, Akaba kepeleset dari jendela dan jatoh.

"SUZUNA! Ngagetin aja! Darimana aja loe jam segini baru dateng HAH?!" Riku sewot

"Maaf~~ tadi pas aku ke sekolah ada nenek-nenek dirampok, terus ada pahlawan ganteng yang nyeret aku buat ngejar maling itu, ternyata tuh maling kabur sampe ke Bogor. Akhirnya tuh maling ketangkep dan kita kasiin ke polisi. Terus teruuss…"

"Gak usah diterusin! Kita yakin ujung-ujungnya gak akan masuk akal! Kemaren-kemaren lu bilang lu nolongin nenek-nenek yang diculik pake taksi warna item!" protes Akaba yang udah balik dengan baju compang-camping. Suzuna nyengir.

"Bentar dulu dong~~ ada berita menarik nih!"

"Apaan? Sadako di sumur sebelah udah jadi artis K-Pop?" tanya Taka sambil baca buku.

"Ya bukan laahh! Pak Yoshio gak ngajar sampai 2 bulan kedepan!"

"HOREEEEEEEEE!"

Sekelas langsung pesta pora.

"Tapi ada tugas lagi."

"Apaan?"

"Kalian disuruh terjun dari lantai tiga. Kalo udah, tulis rasanya di secarik kertas pake bahasa puitis."

Hening…

"Udah, kita langsung tulis aja 'Oh… bapak… rasanya seperti terbang bareng paus akrobatis tanpa gigi ke rasi bintang paling anyir penuh sensasi dan dijemput bidadari-bidadari surga alias mati.'" Kata Kotaro cuek.

"Bok ya gimana mau ngerjain coba? Kalo udah kita lakuin pasti udah mati!" ketus Hiruma. Semua kembali berpikir bagaimana guru macam itu bisa masuk sekolah ini.

"Terus ini siapa?" tanya Akaba sambil nunjuk pria botak dibelakang Suzuna.

"Ini? Katanya sih guru yang gantiin Yoshio-_sensei_…" kata Suzuna. Semua langsung diem sambil _facepalm_.

"Nama saya Kongo Unsui. Selama 2 bulan kedepan ini saya akan menggantikan guru kalian mengajar pelajaran sastra di kelas ini. Jadi, saya harap kita dapat bekerja sama—" Kotaro mengangkat tangan "—sekalipun kalian berbuat hal yang diluar nalar manusia." Kotaro menurunkan tangan.

'Yaah… biarin deh. Berarti tugas itu kagak bakalan dikumpulin~'

"Kalian ada tugas kan?"

Hening…

"Yaah… paak… kita belom ngerjain pak…" Sena melas.

"Loh? Kok bisa nggak ngerjain?" tanya Unsui heran.

"Abisnya disini banyak yang JoNes pak! Malahan disini ada yang menyandang _awards_ Murid ter-Jones angkatan ke-xx versi Mading cetar Tralala SMA Deimon, pak!" cerocos Takami membuat semua ternganga. Pertama kalinya Takami ngomong panjang-panjang selain tentang kedokteran.

"Emang siapa itu?"

"Saya pak."

"LOH?! TAKAMI JONES?! Baru diputusin Sakuraba yak?! PPnya mana?" Yamato langsung nodong.

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN SAMA SAKURABA, HAH?! KETIMUN NGANGGUR?!" Takami ngamuk. Shin langsung ngerasa.

"Udah! Udah! Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 79."

"Yaah… pak. Gini aja, pak… bapak kan baru masuk, gimana kalo ngobrol-ngobrol dulu aja pak?" usulan Monta langsung disambut angguk setuju dari murid lain.

"Yah… tapi…"

"Plis paaakk…"

Tak tahan dengan tatapan memelas murid-murid, akhirnya Unsui mengalah dan mengiyakan. "Oke, oke… tapi hari ini aja ya."

"OKE PAK!"

Akhirnya jam pelajaran itu dipenuhi dengan ngobrol-ngobrol dan dibumbui RikuSena, AkaKota, YamaTaka, YamaKei, HiruMamo, dan lain-lainnya. Oke. Abaikan saja yang ini.

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui berjalan menyusuri trotoar di perkotaan Deimon untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menghela napas mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian di kelas 11-B tadi. Dia juga berusaha mengingat murid-muridnya beserta kebiasaan (aneh bin ajaib) mereka. Misalnya ada Akaba yang kalau ngomong pake bahasa planet (baca: Bahasa musik), Suzuna yang sering telat dan ditanya alasan telat sering pakai alasan aneh dan berbelit-belit, Hiruma yang demen makan permen karet, sampai Sena yang punya aura imut-imut yang mampu menarik seme-seme kece untuk tertuju padanya. Tsaaahh…

Unsui juga ingat guru-guru berkata bahwa prestasi kelas 11-B memang paling baik ditambah lagi dengan murid-murid yang jenius di bidang masing-masing. Namun sayangnya tingkah polah mereka tak bisa disejajarkan dengan murid SMA biasa. Ditambah lagi sering terdengar gosip-gosip tak sedap diantara murid lain. Kelas 11-B dkatain anak guru lah, pengurus kelasnya gak bener lah, sok pinter lah, sok asik lah, dan lain-lain. Tapi bagi mereka itu seolah angin lalu. Mereka tetap semangat dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Unsui makin ingin mengetahu kelas itu lebih banyak.

"Permisi _onii-san_, mau coba _fortune cookie_?"

Unsui menoleh mendapati seorang anak kecil menenteng keranjang penuh kue-kue kecil dengan rambut biru cerah dikuncir dua dengan mata biru yang bersinar-sinar. Sekali lagi, gadis itu bersuara "Silahkan ambil satu. Gratis kok."

Unsui menatap bawaan anak kecil itu dengan agak ragu. Kembali ia tatap gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu menatap Unsui dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"_Onii-san _tidak mau…?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedih membuat Unsui salah tingkah.

"T-tidak… aku mau kok. Tidak apa-apa aku ambil?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Sejak tadi aku melihat _onii-san _seperti sedang memikirkan masalah. Mungkin kalau coba kue keberuntungan, _onii-san _bisa sedikit mencari jalan keluar." Ucap gadis kecil itu polos. Unsui tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis kecil itu. Saat ia kecil dulu ia juga sama. Berkeliling menawarkan barang jualannya pada orang lain. Akhirnya, ia ambil salah satu kue kecil itu dari keranjangnya membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih _onii-san_! Semoga hari mu menyenangkan~~" gadis kecil itu berlari kecil dan melambai pada Unsui membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ia belah kue kecil itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya.

.

**[Tersenyumlah. Teman-temanmu akan selalu ada untukmu]**

.

Dua hari kemudian, Unsui kembali memasuki kelas 11-B yang ribut seperti biasa. Bahkan ketua kelasnya ikutan main osom di pojok (lah, itu mah author)

Begitu menyadari Unsui sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, sekelas langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Unsui mengecek absensi.

"Suzuna telat lagi, ya?"

"Iya. Biasalah… pasti alesannya aneh-aneh lagi." Celetuk Taka. Tiba-tiba, Suzuna langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan tampang tanpa dosa-nya

"Kali ini apa alasanmu telat?" tanya Unsui mencoba sabar.

"Rumah saya kebanjiran, pak."

"Rumah lu bahkan ada di kawasan bebas banjir, Na… lagian belakangan ini cerah-cerah aja. Apaan yang banjir? Kamar mandi lu?" tanya Hiruma. Sekelas ngakak.

"Iiih! Rumah gue beneran banjir seleher tau! Seleher semut!" bela Suzuna. Sekelas ngakak makin keras. Bahkan Unsui sampai menutup mukanya dengan buku menyembunyikan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Oke, oke. Semuanya tenang. Suzuna, kamu duduk di bangku kamu. Soal hukuman, akan diserahkan pada guru piket hari ini." Suzuna langsung menelan ludah mengingat guru piket hari ini lebih ganas dari L*rd V*ldemort.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Pertama contoh dari bahasa-bahasa yang digunakan dalam sebuah puisi karangan Sh—"

"DEWIII~~ BUKALAH BELAHAN BAJUMUU~~~"

Sekelas langsung hening mendengar nyanyian Akaba. Unsui menoleh kearah pemuda merah yang lagi cengar-cengir itu.

"Gimana pak? Gitu bukan?"

Kemudian, sebuah sisir melayang

"Meshum!"

Dan, sekali lagi perang tak terelakan. Bahkan, Hiruma yang notabene ketua kelas bukannya melerai malah nyemangatin. Bahkan Mamori yang tergolong satu-satunya pengurus yang waras ikut manas-manasin.

"AYO! AYO KOTARO! HAJIAARR!"

"AYO AKABA! _HALF TO GO_!"

"KIRI KIRI KIRI! KAGAK! KAGAK! MENTOOK!"

"LOE KIRA TUKANG PARKIR?!"

Unsui menghela napas dan menatap Sena yang Cuma ngeliatin. "Apa kalian gak sadar kalian sering dikatain kelas lain?"

"Sadar kok, pak. Sadar banget malah." Kata Sena.

"Lalu, kalian nggak sakit hati dengernya?"

"Bukannya gak sakit hati, tapi kalau diladenin bukan 11-B dong namanya pak. Kata Hiruma juga begitu."

"GAK PENTING KELAS LAIN ATAU SEMUA ORANG DI DUNIA INI BILANG APA, INILAH KITA. KELAS 11-B. YANG PENTING, KITA MASIH BISA SALING SAYANG SATU SAMA LAIN!" semua murid mengatakan serempak.

"Loh? Kalian denger? Kirain masih sibuk berantem." Kata Sena.

"Ya denger laahh… suara kalian kedengeran jelas pake kuping gue yang sensitif ini!" kata Hiruma sambil ngelus telinganya yang runcing itu.

Unsui menghela napas dan menatap lagi kertas berisi ramalan kemarin. Akhirnya ada satu hal yang ia dapat disini.

Disini ia dapat merasakan apa itu kasih sayang antar sahabat.

**~~END (DENGAN GAJENYA)~~**

**OMAKE**

"… coy, kok kayaknya daritadi ada yang kelupaan?"

"Hah? Apaan? Lu lupa pake celana dalem lagi?"

"Iiish… bukan!"

"Perasaan lu aja kali."

"Pulang yuk, pulaang~~"

Sementara itu, ada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi diam di pojok kelas dan bilang "Tidak apa… tidak apa…"

END

(*): Saya keabisan ide untuk gurunya, akhirnya saya pake OC :v

~~bacotan author~~

AKHIRNYA SETELAH PONTANG-PANTING BERTEMPUR DENGAN TUGAS DAPET KESEMPATAN NGETIIIIKK! AKHIRNYA OH AKHIRNYAAA!

Ini… fic untuk awards. Hehehe… hai hai para panitia~~ saya kembali nyampah di awards kali ini pake kegilaan-kegilaan dari otak saya. Ini beberapa ada keadaan yang sama persis dari kelas saya. Kelas saya emang paling blangsak mengingat murid-muridnya aja sama nistanya. Tapi seenggaknya kita semua solid. Ya nggak? *ditabokin sekelas*

Dan untuk anak-anak sekelas yang baca, sori yaa~~ ini hanya sekadar mengenang saat kelas kita dikata-katain kelas laen. Huahahaha… ane juga gak tau persisnya, ane denger dari si wakil dulu. beuuh… itu jaman pas puasa ampe sekarang masiii inget aja. Heheh.

Okedeh, moga nih fic sesuai persyaratan dan maafkan penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baku dan gak sopan. Sepertinya bener pas temen-temen bilang saya setengah cewek :v

Keep review~~

p.s: Hape saya rusak. Ada yang mau benerin? :v *dih*


End file.
